The present disclosure relates to a robot cleaner.
The robot cleaner is an electrical appliance that performs a cleaning operation of removing foreign substances while running on a certain cleaning target region. The robot cleaner is provided with a dust collecting unit for collecting the foreign substances sucked together with air. The dust collecting unit includes a filter for filtering the foreign substances from the air and a dust collecting case for collecting the filtered foreign substances by the filter. The dust collecting case is detachably provided in the robot cleaner, and the filter is detachably provided at the dust collecting case.
Disadvantageously, in a conventional robot cleaner, the robot cleaner is operated while only the dust collecting case is attached to the robot cleaner without attaching the filter thereto. In such a case, since the foreign substances sucked together with the air into the robot cleaner are not filtered by the filter, the foreign substances are discharged to the outside of the robot cleaner. Accordingly, it may be difficult to accurately operate the cleaning operation by the robot cleaner.